


Bleed for me

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Hotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh is a suicide hot line worker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't always a resolution. 
> 
> This is triggering?

Josh shuffled to into his booth, pulling the headset around the back of his head and setting it so the ear piece was in his ear, and the microphone was near to his mouth. He pulled out the twisty chair and logged himself in to the computer that was set up in front of him, flipping the switch on the wall so his phone could receive calls.

It took a minute for a call to come through. Usually suicide Hotlines were busy, but this was an indipendant company so it wasn't very well known.

The phone rang and he picked it up quickly, almost knocking over his pencil pot.  
"Hello, my name is Joshua Dun. You're on call to a blue stars suicide Hotline worker, how can I help you?" He had rehearsed this hundreds of times.  
He heard a giggle down the phone, knowing immediately it was a prank call but held back his sigh of frustration just incase it was legit.  
It wasn't though, and he heard at least three kids burst out laughing into the speaker.  
"Okay, if you don't want to talk, I will assume you're in immediate danger. I'm sending the police to your location straight away," he lied of course, prank callers always got scared when he brought up the police.  
The line went dead.

He put the phone down and quickly jotted down 'prank call- 11pm.' on the notepad next to his elbow, looking up at the clock and jumping when the phone rang again.  
He answered on the second ring, composing himself for a moment.  
"Hello, my name is Joshua Dun. You're on call to a blue stars suicide Hotline worker, how can I help you?"  
He hoped his voice didn't sound snippy or bored, he always hoped it didn't. He knew what suicidal people were like. God knows he'd been in their place too many times.

There was a silence on the other end, and Josh bit at his lips.  
"Hello? Are you there? Are you in danger right now?"  
"No."  
The voice was so quiet he nearly didn't catch it. Luckily, he was tentative and picked up on almost everything.  
"Okay. That's good- would you like to give me your name?"  
A pause, then, "Tyler."  
"Okay, Tyler, how are you doing tonight?"

He heard a whimper and a small bang.  
"Not good."  
"Not good? Would you like to tell me-"  
"I want to die. A-and I found the number… I shouldn't have rang- I need to go-"  
"Tyler, if you hang up the phone now, I will immediately send the police to your location." Josh said sternly, a contradiction to him fiddling nervously with the pen in his hand.  
"Oh," Tyler squeaked, then, "Okay. What am i supposed to say?"  
"You rang me because you're suicidal. I'm here to help. You can tell me what you plan to do, what's bothering you, or you can just talk to me. I'm here to help you, Tyler." He repeated.

Tyler was crying suddenly, sobbing loudly into the phone and Josh heard a series of small thuds.  
"I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, fuck!"  
Tyler kept repeating himself, gasping for air and ignoring whenever Josh tried to interrupt him.  
"I hate myself- fuck. Joshua- it's Joshua? Is your name Joshua?"  
"Yes- yeah, it's Joshua. You can call me Josh if you prefer it. Tyler, is there anything i can do to help you right now?"  
"Josh. I like Josh." Tyler sucked in a breath. "I-I want to die because. Because. I don't know. I don't want to be here anymore."  
"Okay, Tyler, I need you to tell me if you have any plans to end your life."  
"Yeah. Yeah- i do. I've got pills. I'm gonna take them all and then I'm gonna jump in front of a lorry," Tyler breathed and Josh wrote this down, looking behind him and motioning for the man, Mark, that was observing them all to come over, in case he needed him to call for someone.

"Tyler, I want to tell you something, will you listen?"  
"Yeah."  
"People who overdose on pills rarely die-"  
"I don't plan on killing myself with them- i just hope it'll give me the guts to kill myself."  
Josh looked anxiously at Mark.  
"When people take pills it makes them feel sick Tyler-"  
"I know. I've done it a lot-"  
Josh continued, "chances are you wouldn't be able to get up and leave the house. If you did and jumped in front of a vehicle, as you said, there is always a chance of survival. If you didn't die, you could be left paralysed or disabled."  
Josh usually did this as a technique when talking people down. When they told him their chosen method, he would give them reasons as to why it wouldn't work to put them off.

"That's okay. I've got bleach here." Tyler whispered and Josh heard a cupboard open, and a distinctive 'click-click-click' and covered the mouth piece, eyes wide.  
"Call the police. Call them now."  
Mark scurried away without question.  
"Did- did you just say call the police? Are you calling the police?" Tyler squeaked and Josh copied and pasted the address that was encoded in the information on his screen, sending it through to Marks printer.  
"Yes, Tyler. I'm afraid you're going to hurt yourself."  
"I already did!" Tyler cried, sounding terrified and dissapointed.  
"How did you hurt yourself?"  
"I-I cut myself."  
"Is the bleeding bad? Have you lost any more than a mug worth of blood?" He asked worridley, sparing a glance through the glass of Marks office. He was on the phone.  
"Probably. I feel fine. I feel good." Then he whimpered, "it hurts so bad. Josh- why am I like this?"  
"Tyler- it's going to be okay. The emergency services are on their way."  
Tyler growled frustratedly, "I don't want saved! There's no point. There's no fucking point."

Josh could feel his colleagues' eyes on him, some of them turning in their seats and listening intently. 

"Why do you feel this way, Tyler?"

"Cos' I'm a failure. I'm disgusting. I'm lonely- why am I so lonely? What's the point in life if you have no one?"  
"Tyler- you're young," of course Josh didn't know this. He could hear it, though. "You've got so much time left to figure life out. Why miss out?"

Tyler sighed. He was giving up.  
"Because I'm a sinner, Josh. We're all sinners. I'm going to hell."  
With that, he heard a clacking noise and then the sound of a liquid swishing and chugging.  
"Tyler- Tyler what are you doing? Tyler, what are you doing right now?" Josh's voice raised an ocative in panic and he stood up, looking around desperately.  
"Tyler?!"

That was the sound of drinking, for sure, and then a dull noise as what Josh guessed was the bottle was dropped onto the floor.  
"Tyler?"  
His reply then, was a splutter, a horrible choking noise and screaming. Painful shrieks.  
"Fuck! Hes- he's drank bleach!"  
Josh tugged at his hair and gazed around helplessly.  
"The police are on their way!" Mark called.  
"He needs a fucking ambulance! Get an ambulance!"  
Mark ran back into his office and dialed the emergency services again.

"Tyler- if you can hear me right now, the ambulance is coming to help you. God." Josh's voice cracked and his eyes burned. "Stay alive, Tyler, come on."  
There was a clatter as the phone dropped and Josh could hear Tylers convulsing. He couldn't do anything.

The phone cut off and Josh stood, in shock.

-

Josh never found out what happened to Tyler.  
He quit his job.


End file.
